Italian Lovers
by Ghostdog726
Summary: Romano and I in love? all I can think of as a summary. Human Names used
1. Chapter 1

**New story ;D this one has me and Romano.**

* * *

I was on my way to Jib Jab to meet up with my crush, Trey, I'm not sure why but he had asked me to meet him there I think he might be asking me out but I can't get my hopes up.

I'm Lexi Phantom, I'm 14 and going into high school NEXT year! I live with my dad, mom died a year ago, and dad will occasionally get drunk and start hitting me but nothing to serious. I have one blood related brother, Dan, but he is in Texas for boot camp. But I still have my best friends since kindergarten, Elizabeta, Gilbert, and Ludwig. Gil and Lud, who are brothers by blood, have been like brothers to me since like, forever so were definitely close.

I soon got to Jib Jab to find Trey already there.

"Hey there you are," He started "Can you do me a favor?"

That wasn't what I was expecting…

"Sure? What is it?" I asked.

"Can you ask Carly if she wants to go out with me?" Carly… that bitch…. He likes that bitch? She has bullied me for the last two years for whatever reason.

"No." I said before kicking him where the sun doesn't shine and walking away…or well walking behind the building making sure no one was around before I flew home. Gilbert, Ludwig, and Elizabeta all know my secret so it's no surprise to them I just have to make sure no one else notices it. Not even my parents.

Once I got home no one was back from work yet so I just lied down on my bed. But of course heard my phone go off next to me saying "I'm awesome! Deal with it!" Gilbert set that up when I wasn't looking and now every time he calls or texts me that comes up.

"Yes?" I asked annoyed

"How did it go?" he asked.

"That bastard wanted me to ask CARLY so I kicked him at a certain spot and walked away."

"Watch your language! And that sucks." Gilbert replied.

"Who cares my parents aren't home. And he is you know it to 'Mr. Awesome'." I said sarcastically.

"Whatever text your parents and tell them your going to be at my house tonight." he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"To watch our dogs, were going out and our dad is going to be home at 11."

I just sighed, "Alright I'll be over in a second." I said hanging up.

I live down the street from them so I can just walk to their house and back.

Soon I got to his house and let myself in because I'm allowed to and I walked into the kitchen to see two Italians there.

"Oh hello, I'm Lexi." I said to them.

"Ve, Ciao, I'm Feliciano, and this is my brother Lovino he is a year older then me." one replied.

"I can talk for myself you bastard!" Lovino yelled at his brother.

"Lexi! Great that you came, we be going now watch Lovino for me and here is money you know what to do already since you've watched our dogs before." Gilbert said coming up from the basement.

"What the hell are you talking about, potato bastard I don't need to be watched by anyone." Lovino yelled once again.

"Hold him down when we leave." Gilbert whispered to me.

"Shut up!" Lovino again yelled.

"Feli, Ludwig, come on time to go." Gilbert said walking to the door, Ludwig already there and Feli walking behind him.

"Bye, Belle!" Feli said walking out the door.

Lovino ran after them only for Gilbert to shut the door in his face making him run into the door. 'Now I understand why I have to hold him down.' I thought tackling Lovino to the ground.

"Belle, why did you do that?" he asked.

"Cause Gilbert paid me already." I looked out a low window that's close to the ground to see they were gone, I got off of Lovino and walked back into the kitchen.

"Why are you even here?" he asked now yelling for once.

"Gilbert told me to watch his, and Ludwig's dogs." I said pointing backwards to the three dogs sitting behind me patiently.

"I know you guys want food I'm getting it now." I told the trio as they got up and started wagging their tails.

"While they are eating, do you want to go get something to eat, Belle?" Lovino asked.

"Sure." I said looking at the money Gilbert gave me….$70?

"How about Pizza," he started, "Its not far we can walk there easily."

"Fine with me." I said walking out the door and locking it.

After a while of walking in silence we got to the pizza place and went in. We decided to share a tomato, cheese, and pepperoni pizza. After a few minutes Lovino spoke up and asked, "Are you ok? You seem sad."

"Hm? Yeah kind of I just found out the guy I like likes some bitch who everyone hates but him apparently and he also wanted me to ask her if she liked him….bastard."

"I agree he is a bastard because he doesn't know he is missing out on a amazing girl." Lovino replied smiling at me. Just giggled and went on eating.

We got back to Ludwig and Gilbert's house and got a call from ' Mr. Awesome. '

"Yes?" I asked.

"How is everything?" he asked, I knew he was drunk.

"Your so drunk." I told him. "Everything is fine."

"Alright we be back in 10 or 20 minutes." he said hanging up.

After I finished talking to him I noticed Lovino wasn't in the room.

"Lovino?" I yelled upstairs, "What are you doing?"

"Playing a prank on Gilbert." he replied walking back downstairs meeting me at the bottom.

"Sweet! They will be back in 10 minutes or so but I don't want to trust drunk Gilbert on that." I said.

"My fratello better not be drunk!" Lovino said.

"I doubt it usually when Ludwig and Gilbert go out they just get drunk and whoever is with them isn't."

"Good."

After that we went into the kitchen where I found Blackie, Aster, and Berlitz sleeping. I set my phone on the counter only for it to be picked up by Lovino and he typed something in it.

"Text me." he said putting it back down. I just smiled at him.

Suddenly a drunk Gilbert and Ludwig came through the door with a perfectly fine Feliciano.

"Its about time! Can we go now?" Lovino yelled at his brother.

"Ve we can now." Feli said. "By Ludwig, Gilbert, and Belle."

"See yah, Belle." Lovino said smiling at me before he left.

"Bye." I said back. "I should get going too see yah drunks later." I said walking out the door.

While walking I heard a girly scream and Lovino (who apparently got my number when he put in his) texted me.

"Haha did you here that?" he asked.

"LOL yeah i did what did you do anyway?" I asked back.

"Lets just say I made it look like we did it." he said.

"Ok...well night Lovino." I said walking into my house and to my room for bed it had been a long day and i was tired.

"Night, Belle." he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm still taking a break for this one. I just wanted to update it. sorry short chapter.**

* * *

The next day I woke up and went downstairs I noticed my dad had already left for work so I made breakfast and then went and watched TV. After a couple minutes I got a text from Lovino telling me to meet him at the park in a hour. After about a half a hour I got dressed and went over to the park and waited for him.

"Hey, Belle." he said coming up to me.

"hey yourself." I said giggling a little. "What's up?"

"hey I was wondering if you wanted to go out….like to dinner with my grandpa, fratello, and I." he said.

"Sure I would love to." I said smiling.

"Sweet we will come pick you up at around 5, ok?"

"That's perfect."

- That Night -

"Ciao, you must be the belle that Lovino tells me so much about." said a man who I figured was their grandpa and was driving the car.

"Aw you talk about me." I said giving him a little kiss which made his cheeks as red as a tomato.

"Maybe…" he said obviously embarrassed.

"Your sweet!" I said hugging him in the back of the car.

"hehe."

When we got to the restaurant we sat down Lovino and I had steak while his fratello, Feli, and their grandpa had pasta.

"This is good, yes?" I asked Lovino

"Yeah it is, Belle." he replied.

After a couple minutes we heard a gunshot and looked over to the door, my dad was standing there with a gun.

"Shit…" I muttered to myself, which Lovino, Feli, and their grandpa was able to hear.

"You know him, Belle?" asked their Grandpa Roma.

"Sadly yes…" I said with a sigh.

"You are coming with me!" said my dad walking up to me with a gun pointing at me.

"Your…not…"

"I am!" he yelled throwing me out of the chair and pointing the gun at me. I just put my hands up in a, I surrender, type way.

"Get up!"

"Yes sir!" I said standing up and putting my arms down.

Suddenly, Grandpa Roma came out of know where and knocked my dad out cold.

"Let's finish our dinner without any interruptions." he said looking at me smiling.

"Ok…" I said with a weak smile.

After dinner, Lovino let me stay at their house that night since my dad was taken to jail while we finished eating.

Lovino showed me to the guest bedroom and I quickly fell asleep from the long night.

"Hey, Grandpa, can Lexi live with us? I mean….she doesn't have anyone else so.." Lovino was cut off by his grandpa.

"Of course! Belle can stay with us. I'll even adopt her so she will be part of our family." he said to his grandson, when he looked over to his other grandson and saw him past out on the couch. "Can you take your fratello to his room?"

"Sure…and thanks." Lovino said picking up his fratello and going upstairs for bed.

- the next day -

I woke up to the sound of my phone and when I picked it up I was that Ludwig had called me.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey where are you at?" Ludwig asked.

"At Feli's and Lovino's house." I replied.

"Why? Where is your dad?"

"He's in jail now. Long story…." after I told him what happened last night I hung up after saying goodbye and went downstairs to see Feli's and Lovi's grandpa making breakfast.

"Good morning belle." he said seeing me up.

"Good morning…."

"You can call me Grandpa Roma like Feli and Lovino."

"Ok Grandpa Roma." I said smiling.


End file.
